


Just A Small Ache

by gerty_3000



Category: Borderlands, borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerty_3000/pseuds/gerty_3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axton's chevron implants hurt every time he moves, when it's cold, when it's hot, sometimes they hurt if he just thinks about them. It's a noticeable pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Small Ache

**Author's Note:**

> based on the official bl twitter where, when a couple months ago, axton took over and someone asked if his forehead implants hurt and he was like 'all the time yeah.'

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"

Axton sighed in agitation as the device in his ear suddenly chirped with Jack's voice. He was sore and cold and his muscles ached from being thrown out of the train in a magnificent explosion. His legs hurt and there was a pounding headache behind his eyes; made worse by the ivory implants above his left brow, the cold seemed to freeze the two bars and chevron embedded in his skin. The only thing that hinted at his discomfort was his expression, and stiff walk.

"Absolutely nothing." Axton grit through his teeth, furrowing his brow and only realizing that such a motion made it hurt more. Tears sprang to his eyes involuntarily and he hissed through his teeth.

Meanwhile, from his perspective on the moonbase and looking through the all-seeing lens, Jack pursed his lips. There was obviously something wrong, though it could have just been the fact that the Vault Hunter had been blown out of a train just a few days ago. He leaned back in his chair with a small creak, squinting at the screen which had been focused on the 'Commando'.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing, pal."

Axton huffed, grinding his teeth and shaking his head. It caused an explosion of pain in his temple, but it drove home his point.

"Ain't nothin' wrong here, dude."

The second the words left his mouth, he tugged the speaker out of his ear, letting it dangle around his neck. Silence never sounded so wonderful.


End file.
